


To: Ian From: Mickey

by shamelesslygreys



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian Gallagher, Bipolar Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslygreys/pseuds/shamelesslygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! This is basically a story that takes place in Season 7 in which Svetlana visits Mickey and he gives her a letter to give to Ian. Ian is still with Caleb and does not want to open it, but he doesn't throw it away. When at work he has a rough day he comes home and declines Caleb call, and reads the letter… Will Ian want Mickey back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donuts and Donots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry theres Ian/Caleb stuff in this chapter. Its needed for the story, if it wasn't I WOULD HAVE NEVER PUT IT IN.

Svetlana holds a sleeping child in her arms as she pulls a hair out of her pink lipstick and sits down on the chair. She picks up the phone and stares into the glass, into the eyes of her ex-husband. 

“How have you been?” She asks. He shrugs, “Been better, been worse ya know.” Svetlana plops Yevgeny into her lap and says, “This little guy said his first words other day,” She looks down at him, “Mom, he said Mom.” Mickey smiles a little before dropping it when he realizes that kid is already 2, by the time he gets out his son will be 10 years old. “So you got married to V huh?” Mickey changes the subject. “Yes, Kev almost get me deported, with you in prison i needed a non-felon american citizen to be partner.” She replies back. “Well,” Mickey sighs then says as the conversation is drifting, “I'll see you both soon, and also- give Ian this letter for me?” He says as he slides it through the open slit at the bottom of the glass. She looks at him with pitiful eyes and knows Ian will not read the letter. “Fucking please.” He begs. “Alright, i give him letter.” She says as she picks up Yevgeny and begins to head out the prison door. Mickey hangs up the phone and hopes that Ian will read that fucking letter.

The next day, Svetlana goes to the Gallagher house to drop off the letter. She knocks on the door as Ian begins to open it. “Hey Lana what's up?” Ian asks. “Here,” She hands him the letter, “I visited Mickey yesterday, he wanted me to give you this.” Svetlana quickly leaves before Ian can refuse. “But-” Ian starts but it's too late, Svetlana left. Ian goes upstairs and shoves the letter under his bed. He thinks about reading it- but he's done with that part of his life, now he has Caleb. Sweet, Hot, and um- Nice, Caleb. He doesn't need to hear what Mickey has to say, besides he has work now. 

Ian heads down to the EMT training facility. As he heads to the locker room he sees Caleb. “Hey baby.” Caleb says before pecking Ian on the lips. “Hey what are you doing here shouldn't you be somewhere saving lives?” Ian asks jokingly. “Thought id stop by- got you a donut.” Caleb hands him a pink donut with a note. “Well i gotta go but i'll see you after work.” Caleb says as he kisses Ian again. “Bye” Ian smiles. He opens the note- and it's another one of those cheesy jokes Caleb writes when he gets Ian lunch. The note says, you are the frosting to my donut. Because without frosting a donut is a do-not. It sorta makes Ian cringe a little, but it's sweet. He sits down and puts on his uniform as he begins to wonder if Mickey would have ever done this. Well of course Mickey wouldn't have it's so gay, like stereotypically gay. One of the things Ian loved about Mickey was that he was no stereotype. “Fuck” Ian mutters. He realizes he's thinking about Mickey, which is something he tries not to do anymore, and it's been working since he last saw Mickey 14 months ago. Last year. He remembers how cold he was towards Mickey. Mickey’s tattoo spelled incorrectly. Everything about that day made Ian feel a deep pit in his stomach. He got up and began training, shrugging off the thoughts of Mickey. Ian was almost a certified Paramedic now. 

“Alright uh-Gallagher, so what do you do when a victim has a gunshot wound to the upper abdomen and is bleeding out while in transmit to a hospital- and you need to save them?” The EMT trainer asks him in front of everyone. “Uh-” Ian doesn't know. He's not good at being put on the spot. “Um well you start compressions.” He responds, as people snicker behind him. “Compressions? Are you trying to make this guy bleed out faster?” He says. “No- i didnt know- Im sorry- I- I” Ian feels pathetic. He can't even remember how to treat a gunshot wound anymore. He's too stressed out he can't even remember anything. “Well if you are ever in this situation- Lesson 1: Check his airway by seeing if there is any blockage or movement of the tongue and do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if that doesn't work, Lesson 2: Learn how to fucking study any EMT would know this.” The Trainer says as he looks down on Ian. “Fuck you.” Ian says to him. “What did you just say to me?” He says as Ian realizes what he just did. Everyone around him backs away. “He's bipolar- what if he tries to kill somebody now?” A voice behind him says. “FUCK YOU.” Ian yells to everyone in the room. “That's it Gallagher you're out- come back when you've fucking collected yourself.” He shouts as Ian forcefully shoves him to get out of the room. 

In the car Ian waits for Caleb. “Hey babe.” Caleb says as he gets in the car. “Heard what happened today- I'm sorry.” He says calmly “Heard? People are fucking talking about me?” Ian asks. “People were just worried about yo-” Caleb begins to calm Ian down. “Worried about me what? Going all crazy? Fuck you Caleb.” Ian says. “Listen- Ian i didn't mean to get you upset-” Caleb tries to apologize. “Get out.” Ian states. “What? Ian c’mon.” Caleb replies confused. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR.” Ian snaps. “I just want to be fucking alone.” Ian adds. Caleb looks at him then gets out of the car before Ian drives away. 

“FUCK!” Ian yells as he shuts his bedroom door. “Rough day?” Carl asks. “The roughest.” Ian replies. “Yeah, listen i'm gonna go meet up with Dominique, I'll catch you later.” Carl says as he opens the door. “Ok see you man.” Ian says. “Don't do any crazy shit!” Carl says jokingly before closing the door. Ian didn't take it as a joke. It's been awhile since he truly felt like he was bipolar. Or at least crazy bipolar. But today was ending that streak. Ian laid on his bed as he felt his pants vibrate. It was a call from Caleb. Ian quickly declined it and laid back down. He started thinking about Mickey. What Mickey would have done if someone made Ian feel pathetic like that in front of everybody. He wouldn't have done all that pussy apologizing shit that Caleb did. He would have scared the Trainer straight into apologizing to Ian in front of everybody. Ian thought about his letter. It wouldn't hurt to read it would it? Ian reached under his small twin-sized bed and pulled out the envelope.


	2. The letter

Ian opened it and began to read:

To: Ian,  
Hey. I don't know what to say. I guess i'm writing this because i miss you. Oh man I miss you so much. I know that you don't love me anymore, but i want you to know i still love you. I know how pathetic that sounds but Ian, you were the first person i ever felt love with. My stupid fucked up tattoo that i spelled you're fucking last name wrong in somehow makes me feel good. Like you are still mine. Svetlana tells me you got yourself a new boyfriend, well fuck you Ian. I thought you wanted to be by yourself but no you broke up with me and fucking broke my damn heart so you could deal with your illness yourself, I don't think you knew this but Ian i didn't fucking care if you had bipolar or not. All i wanted to do was take care of you. That's all. I didn't mean to make you feel like you are crazy. Because you're not. I know you're not. Anyways i guess i'm writing this because i want you to know i'll never stop loving you, but i don't know why you did this to me, why you broke up with me, why you won't visit me, and i guess why you won't fucking wait for me. Fuck if the tables were turned i would wait for you forever. I know how faggy that sounds but i just needed to tell you this. I bet you're not even reading this. I bet you threw this out. Whatever Ian. Have a nice life with your new boyfriend. Forget about me and everything we went through. I don't know why i still love you but fuck you for making me. 

From: Mickey.


	3. Take care of something important

Ian stared at the words printed on the paper. His heart dropped, and a empty feeling began in his stomach. “Fuck.” He said. “Fuck.” He repeated. Ian flipped the envelope to the other side and started writing down the return address. He grabbed a ballpoint pen and began writing down. 

Mickey, 

I don’t know what to say. I can’t explain this. My boyfriend, he’s nice, he is making me really happy. Everything that happened today, made me realize he is not you. I’ve tried to move on, i really, really have. Reading your letter, it made me realize truly how much i miss hugging you, kissing you, and loving you too. I know i never said it straight up to you like i probably should have, but i did Mick. I think maybe i still do. This guy Caleb, he’s good for me. I can’t stop thinking about you now. I’m sorry i did this to you. I never wanted this to happen. I just needed some space to think. I would like to see you. If you want to put me on your visitation list. Maybe we could talk or something. 

Ian.

Ian put the letter in an envelope and sighed. What the hell was he doing. 

 

2 days later Fiona handed Ian a letter. “It was in the mailbox.” She says as she hands him the letter. “You talking to Mickey again?” She asks. Ian lets out a sigh, “I guess so.” Fiona nods, “What about Caleb.” Ian sits up, “I can handle my own shit alright?” She sits down, “Ok, alright.” Ian nods and heads upstairs to his room. He opens the letter and reads,

To: Ian

Thanks for getting back to me. I don’t really want to hear about your new boyfriend but thanks for the update. I added you to my visitation list so if you wanna come by or whatever, that’s cool. Visitation days are on saturdays just in case you decide to see me. 

From: Mickey

Ian closed the letter. He looked up the prison where Mickey was at and wrote down the address. He felt his pants vibrate again, Caleb was calling. Ian quickly decided to answer it just to see what he has to say. “Ian?” Caleb said. “Hey.” Ian replied. Caleb sighed, “How are you? Are you ok?” “Yeah, i’m fine.” Ian answered. “Look, i was thinking maybe we could do something tomorrow? Night out in the city? A fun saturday night?” Caleb asked. Ian remembered visitation days are tomorrow. “No, I’m sorry i have to do something important tomorrow.” Ian said. “Oh, ok.” Caleb replied. “You're not mad at me still right?” He added. “No i'm not mad i just need to do something tomorrow.” Ian answered. “Ok, well i'll see you soon, Ian.” Caleb said. “Yep.” Ian sighed. “Bye.” Ian said as he hung up. Tomorrow, was visitation day.


	4. Hearing

Today was visitation day. 

Ian walked down the stairs and grabbed an orange, with his red hair brushed, and a grey t-shirt that fit well, with dark blue jeans. He would never tell anyone this, but as he took a shower this morning he also used Fiona’s vanilla sandalwood body wash. “Hey.” Lip said as he came down the stairs. “Oh hey.” Ian replied. “Are you wearing perfume?” Lip laughed. “What? No- no.” Ian rambled. “Nah Ian it’s ok, i’m not gonna judge.” Lip nudged him smiling. “Whatever.” Ian laughed. “Where you goin’?” Lip asked. “Oh just um meeting Caleb for lunch.” He replied. Lip smiled, “That explains the perfume, have fun man.” Ian nodded, “Will do!” “Oh and nothing below the waist!” Lip added as Ian walked out the door and into the car. 

After 6 minutes of driving Ian arrived at the Cook County Jail, where Mickey was being incarcerated. He got patted down thoroughly and continued through the visitation check-in. “Right through here.” The guard said as Ian went into the visitation room. He scanned the room, other inmates were sitting across a table from family, friends, or lawyers. He finally saw a familiar face. It felt like ages since he had seen those bright blue eyes, and that soft black hair. It was 14 months since he had seen his face again, but it didn’t seem like any time had passed once he saw Mickey notice him and smile a bit. He had on a orange uniform, and an ID badge with his last name and a photo of him which if Ian is being honest, might be the cutest photo of Mickey. Ian finally walked over to his table and pulled out the chair then sat down in it. 

“Hey.” Mickey said. Ian felt tingles after hearing his voice. That chicagoan accent that he loves- i mean loved so much. “How you been?” Ian asked. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, “Great.” He said with sarcasm. Ian nodded, “Yeah- well, I’m glad you got my letter and everything.” He didn’t know what else to say. “I’m just glad you fucking read mine.” Mickey responded, his voice a little harsher. Ian nodded again not knowing how to explain himself. “So how’s this new boyfriend?” Mickey asked completely putting Ian on the spot. “Oh- um- uh he’s- he’s fine.” Ian said. “I’m training to be an EMT, maybe find some purpose ya know.” Ian added. Mickey raised his eyebrows, “EMT? Did you even graduate?” Ian reflected, “Well- no, but that hasn’t been a problem so far.” Mickey laughed at that. “Why did you want to talk with me if you have fucking nothing to say?” Mickey snapped at Ian. He looked at his deep blue eyes, “I just needed some closure.” “Well then get some.” Mickey said. “Alright, i know you shouldn’t be in here and i just want to find a way to make this right, I don’t want you to miss out on Yevgeny growing up and it’s not fair that my half-sister put you in here.” Ian said. “I can’t get out, my stupid fucking lawyer said there was nothing he could do.” Mickey replied. “Maybe i can do something though.” Ian said. “Like what?” Mickey asked curiously. “Sammi is my half-sister right?” He said while Mickey nodded and scoffed. “You could get a new lawyer like Fiona’s lawyer, she could reopen your case, i could tell the judge that Sammi had threatened to kill me and my whole family and you only did what you thought would protect us, and we didn’t want to call the cops on her because she was going to make sure we would all be killed if we did,” Ian used hand gestures that reminded Mickey of the church incident last year, “Then once My family and I all back that story up, the judge could lower your sentence or even get rid of it and just put you on parole.” Ian finished smiling at his plan. “You think of this all last night or something?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded his head, he had stayed up thinking about it. “You sure your family's gonna wanna do that for me?” Mickey added. Ian knew they would do anything to make Ian happy and this would. “Last one, what does this mean?” Mickey lowered his voice. “What does that mean?” Ian asked. “Does this mean if i get out or something you want to i don't know- maybe- try- to-,” Mickey struggled to find words. “Get back together?” Ian intervened. “Yeah.” Mickey nervously said. “I don’t- I don’t- know.” Ian sighed while Mickey just nodded. “Alright, whatever as long as i can get out of this shithole i’m all in.” Ian smiled at that. This was the Mickey he knew. “Any prison drama been going on-” Ian began to joke until a loudspeaker intervened, “Visiting hours are now over.” “OVER? This was like-” Ian checked his watch, “7 fucking minutes?” Mickey scoffed at that too. “Listen here’s Fiona’s lawyer’s number ok?” Ian said quickly as inmates hugged their family around them and he slid it across the table for Mickey to pick up. “Alright, thanks.” Mickey said. “Also, i'll tell my family the plan and when you call her say you want a hearing as soon as possible.” Mickey nodded at Ian’s words again. Ian really thought this through. “Ok. Bye then.” Mickey said. “Bye, it was um it was nice seeing you.” Ian said looking at Mickey as he stood up from his chair. “Yep.” Mickey said. Boy did Ian want to hug Mickey. No, he couldn’t. So he smiled and walked out the door as Mickey held the piece of paper with number in one hand, and wiped his face with the other making sure not to cry or let tears align his eyes. 

 

When Ian got home it was late and The Gallagher’s plus V, Svetlana, Dominique and Kev were sitting in the living room for a movie night. “Ian! Hey we were just gonna call you but we didn’t want to bother you on your date.” Fiona smiled. Oh right, he told Lip he was going out with Caleb, Ian remembered. “Oh yeah, well i'm back now.” He said. “Jesus sit down!” Carl yelled with his arm around his girlfriend Dominique. Ian sat down on the ground beside Liam and Yevgeny. On the couch sat Debbie with franny in her arms, next to her was Carl and Dominique, Next to them was Kev and V. Svetlana was on one chair while Fiona was on the other. “Where’s Lip?” Ian asked. “Lip’s in the bathroom.” Debbie replied. Ian stood up, “Lip get out here.” Lip flushed the toilet and opened up the door. “What?” He asked. “Ok listen and don’t say anything alright?” Ian said as everyone nodded their heads. “I need you all, except for Liam, Carl’s girlfriend, Franny, Yev, Svet, V, and Kev,” V intervened, “Excuse me?” “Just wait, i need the rest of you to testify for a hearing.” Ian said as everyone looked at eachother confused. “What hearing?” Lip asked. “A hearing for Mickey.” Ian responded ready for the yelling about to happen. There was no yelling. Nothing but complete silence. “Mickey?” Fiona asked. Ian nodded, “You all know it's not fair he's in jail, he didn't really even do anything, Sammi got what was coming to her.” Ian said as he realized he never would have said that 14 months ago when he visited Mickey. “Why now? Is it because of that letter he sent?” Fiona asked. “He sends you letters?” Lip asked. “Yeah, Svet gave me a letter from him a couple days ago and i wrote him back, i- I visited him today.” Ian said. “You visited Mickey?” Svetlana, Fiona, Debbie, Lip, Kev, and V all said in unison. Carl quietly explained the whole thing to a nodding Dominique. “Yeah, I did.” Ian replied. “Will you do this?” He asked. “For me?” Ian added. They all looked at each other. “What about Caleb?” Fiona asked. “I'm not getting back together with him i just don't think he should be stuck in prison for 15 years.” Ian responded yelling. “Alright.” Lip said. “Alright?” Ian asked the people he needed to testify. They all nodded their heads. “Alright.” Ian said. 

The same time Mickey was making a call on the prison phone. “Hello?” The lawyer answered. “Yo, my name is Mickey Milkovich.” He said. “Ok what can i do for you?” She asked. “I’m hoping maybe you could reopen my case.” He said. “What type of case.” She asked him. “Attempted murder, the family of the person i technically tried to kill says that they will testify on my side.” He responded. “I'll take a look at your case but keep my number and call me back tomorrow alright?” She said. “Sounds good.” Mickey said as he ended the call. 

The next day Mickey called her back, “An inmate from Cook county jail is attempting to reach you press one-” Mickey heard on the call as she picked up the phone. “It’s me Mickey.” he said as she answered. “Right, i took a look at your case, i see you're in for 8-15 years?” She asked. “Yeah that's right.” He replied. “I contacted some people, looks like you are getting a hearing next week.” She said. “That's really fucking great thanks.” He said. “Anytime.” She replied. “Can you call the family and let them know when the hearing is?” Mickey asked. “I already did, i know Fiona Gallagher already, i told her when it is and she said that they will see you there.” She said. “Great, thanks well then um goodbye.” He replied while he hung up the phone. Next week was his hearing, and he could not have been so anxious. But what was really on his mind, could he get Ian back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how getting parole and stuff works so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate to what the process of that really is like, i know it takes longer to get a hearing. Also I know this is a boring chapter, its more of a filler for the upcoming chapters.


	5. Do you still love him

In 4 hours Mickey was getting a hearing.

As Mickey sat down with his lawyer and overviewed what he should say, the Gallagher house was preparing as well. 

“Ian?” Fiona called as Ian came down the stairs dressed in a suit. “Nice outfit, James Bond.” Lip said. “I thought you need to dress up nice for a hearing, i can change-” Ian started to speak, “It's alright, Ian.” Lip laughed as he patted Ian on the back. “So you guys know the story, everyone has it down, right?” Ian asked. They all nodded their heads. “Alright, we should leave-” Ian began to speak before his phone rang. “One sec.” Ian said. He lifted his phone out of his pocket to see that Caleb was calling. Ian quickly walked outside to answer the call. “Ian?” Caleb answered. “Hey Caleb.” Ian replied. “Why haven't you been calling me at all for the past week? It's like we aren't even together anymore. I know you said you’re sick that's why you haven't been coming to work, but i need to know that you're ok.” Caleb said. He was sort of right, Ian hadn’t called him in a week. It wasn't because he was mad at Caleb, he had just forgotten. “Man, Im sorry ive just been feeling sick lately and i didn't want to keep you away from work, also i've just had a lot going on in my life right now.” Ian said. Caleb sighed, “As my boyfriend, i thought you would at least keep me updated.” “I know, listen i gotta go run an errand but i'll call you as soon as i can ok?” Ian replied. “Ok.” Caleb said before he hung up the phone. Debbie was standing behind him, “That Caleb?” She asked. Ian nodded. “How is he?” She asked. Ian shook his head, “I don't know.” She nodded, “If Mickey gets out, what's gonna happen with you two?” Ian let out a deep sigh, “I- I don't know.” Debbie smiled at him a little, “I just want you to be happy, Ian, you deserve it.” He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Mickey sat in a room with a suit on, and a tie. He had gelled his hair a bit, and put a tie on to look better for the judge- or Ian maybe. “Alright, we are going to be sitting across from the witness stand. Each one of the Gallaghers will testify the same story. Now one of them was your boyfriend right?” She asked. He looked up at her, “Yeah.” She nodded, “Ok well he's gonna need to be extra convincing, show that you were really part of his life at the time, you just wanted what was best for him, even if that's completely true or not.” “It's true.” He softened his voice. “Even better then, don't want to lie in court.” She smiled. “If the judge rules in favor of you, you could have your sentence minimized to one year or even just parole,” She tried to find his eyes to make sure he was hearing this, “It helps that the victim wasn't killed, and also that you have so many people to testify against her.” She said. “Will she be there?” Mickey asked, “Sammi?” The name left a rotten taste on his tongue. She shook her head, “No, she won't be in court but she is informed of this and it could add a couple years to her sentence.” “What if she says it's not true or some shit?” Mickey asked. “If the judge believes it, there's nothing she can do.” She said as Mickey nodded his head and bit his lip. 

Fiona, Debbie, Carl, Lip, and Ian sat in the car as Fiona drove them up to the court. “Sammi could get more years on her sentence if this works.” Fiona said. Ian looked at her, “She kind of deserves it.” Lip nodded and Debbie tilted her head. “Where’s Franny?” Lip asked Debbie. “Veronica, Kev, and Svetlana are watching her, Liam, and Yevg- whatever.” Debbie said. 

Franny, the twins and Yev laid in cribs crying while V chased after a screaming Liam. “We must breastfeed them.” Svetlana yelled over to V. “Give me a second Liam won't stop screaming.” She replied. “Fuck.” Kev said as he realized they would have to take care of 5 kids for the day. “Now we know how Fiona must feel taking care of 5 kids.” V said. “If i had to do this everyday, i would die.” V added as Kev put his face in his hands. 

Mickey sat next to his Lawyer in front of the judge and the witness stand. The door opened as he saw the Gallagher’s walk in and sit in the audience section. Mickey turned around to make eye contact with Ian. Ian smiled at him, as Mickey turned back to the judge. 

Mickey’s lawyer sat back down after explaining what Mickey had done, and why he did it (or at least the fake version of why he did it). “Ok, can i get the first witness to the stand?” The judge asked as Debbie stood up to walk over. Debbie, Lip, and Fiona all said the same thing, that they knew Mickey because he grew up in the same neighborhood, that Sammi was crazy and had threatened to kill all of them, that Mickey only tried to make her stop, and that they as the family think he should not be in jail because of it. Next, Ian was called to the stand. He walked up out of his seat and made eye contact with a beaming Mickey. He sat down in the chair and pulled the mic closer. “So you and Mr. Milkovich were in a relationship, right?” The other Lawyer claiming that Mickey should be in prison because he tried to kill a “civilian” asked. Ian nodded, “Yes.” His voice said shakily. Mickey couldn’t look at Ian right now, it made his heart beat too fast. “And Ms. Slott is your half-sister?” Ian nodded again, “Yes.” “Ms. Slott made threats to you and your family, correct?” Ian pulled the mic even closer, “Yes.” The lawyer paced back in forth in front of Ian. “You are diagnosed clinically bipolar, right?” Ian didn’t know what to say, “What does that have to do with anything?” The judge agreed, “Irrelevant.” The lawyer shrugged, “You and Mr. Milkovich, were very close?” “Yeah, we were.” Ian said with an emphasis on the “were”. “What happened between you?” He asked. Ian sunk back in his seat, “I broke up with him.” He said while he stared Mickey in the eyes. “Why is that?” The lawyer asked. “I didn't want to be a burden.” Ian admitted which made Mickey look at him. “What do you mean by that?” Ian kept looking at Mickey, “I mean, he deserves better than what i gave him, even if it meant he would have to be in jail, at least he wouldn't have to deal with me.” Ian said his voice becoming softer on the last sentence. Fiona, Lip, and Debbie just stared at Ian. Mickey shook his head. “Do you still love Mr. Milkovich?” The lawyer asked Ian. “What does this have to do with anything?” Ian asked. “I’ll allow it” The Judge said. “Do you still love, Mr. Milkovich?” The Lawyer repeated. Mickey couldn’t keep his eyes of Ian’s, while Ian looked everywhere but in Mickey’s direction. “Yes.” Ian said his voice breaking a bit. Mickey’s cheeks reddened, he ran his fingers through his dark hair and let out a deep sigh quickly wiping his eye and returning to looking at Ian who was now looking at him as well. “Do you still believe that Mr. Milkovich would do anything to protect you?” The Lawyer asked. Ian stared into Mickey’s bright blue eyes, “Yes, I do.” Ian said. Mickey smiled at him. “Lastly, Mr. Gallagher, Do you truly believe that it was Mr. Milkovich’s true intention, to keep you safe, and to protect you from Ms. Slott?” The Lawyer stopped pacing and stood in front of Ian. “Yes, I do.” Ian said. “That’s all.” He said before he sat back down in the other desk next to Mickey and his Lawyer. The jury quietly whispered and discussed while Ian sat back in his seat not keeping his eyes off of Mickey. 

“How do you think it's going?” V asked Kev. “I mean he was a little constipated when he first sat on the toilet but now i think he's getting it all out.” Kev said before V hit his arm. “I mean the hearing not Liam's shit!” She said. “Oh i don't know, good? Maybe?” He replied. “My ex-husband should be out, he take care of child and be father.” Svetlana intervened. “Was Mickey even a good father?” Kev asked. “He was ok, he like Yevgeny, stubborn but cares.” She said as she looked down at the boy playing with a shiv. “Oh shit how did he get that?” V said as she got up to take away the shiv. “See, like father like son.” Svetlana said while Kev laughed.

“The court had made a decision.” The judge said. Mickey couldn’t even open his eyes his heart was racing so fast. Ian stared at the back of his head. “Mickey Milkovich’s sentence has been cleared-” The Judge started to say before The Gallagher’s laughed and smiled. Mickey smiled so wide, but still waited for the rest of the Judge’s verdict. “Mr. Milkovich will however have parole for 5 years, and have regular meetings with his Parole officer.” The judge ended by hitting her gavel to her desk and giving a quick smile to Mickey. The Gallagher’s all went up to say hi to Mickey, he shook all of their hands before he got to Ian. Mickey reached out his hand for Ian to shake, Ian stared at his hand and pulled Mickey into a deep kiss. “Well we will be in the car.” Fiona said smiling as they walked out and Ian and Mickey continued to deepen the kiss. Ian had missed those lips so much. Mickey had missed running his fingers through Ian’s soft red hair. They broke apart and Ian smiled at Mickey. Mickey’s smile faded, “What about the- the- Caleb?” Ian frowned. Shit he forgot about Caleb again. He looked back up at Mickey, “I’ll call him soon as we get home.” Mickey smiled as they began to walk out the door, “We?” Mickey asked. “We.” Ian assured. Mickey rustled Ian’s hair and they walked out with their arms around each other. “How bout’ that fucking date we never went on?” Ian asked. “Like at sizzlers?” Mickey smiled remembering the last time they brought that up. “Sure.” Ian said as he kissed the top of Mickey’s head. 

Mickey is free now. He has the guy, and the life back. He can’t help but wonder what’s going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know the process of Mickey getting parole might not be realistic, i tried to make it as realistic as possible, next chapter will be the last and you will have to wait to find out what happens next!


End file.
